


Things you said that made me feel like shit

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealous Mike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets jealous.<br/>Harvey saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said that made me feel like shit

**Author's Note:**

> Still posting from my tumblr account.

“I said **no** , Mike” Harvey whispers, his voice like a soft caress over Mike’s shoulder.

  
Harvey’s grip from behind is lethal however, and Mike knows better. Harvey will never let go. Not after what happened last night and this morning.

  
“Let go of me Harvey” Mike whimpers, trying to disentangle himself from Harvey’s muscular arms and failing miserably, “ we are going to be late for our meeting with Jessica-”

  
“I couldn’t care less about our meeting with Jessica” Harvey answers, still not moving an inch “ we are both going to sit down and you are going to tell me what’s going on in this brain of yours”

  
“Nothing” Mike breathes “ It’s nothing-”

  
Harvey unwraps himself from Mike’s body, his hand cupping Mike’s hip to direct him towards the couch.

  
“There” Harvey mutters as they both sit, “that’s better. At least you’ll have to look at me instead of staring at the ceiling like you did over breakfast and I won’t be under the impression you might want to run away through the front door any minute”

  
“I’m n-” Mike swallows “I’m not running away from you, Harvey”

  
“Really? You can’t deny you acted very strange last night. Plus, this morning we didn’t exchange more than two words” Harvey frowns.

  
“I didn’t-”

  
“Mike” Harvey says, his voice awfully quiet, “you slept miles away from me in our bed and each time I tried to come closer you-”

  
“I wasn’t feeling well” Mike blurts out “ I didn’t want to disturb you-”

  
Harvey leans in, his thumb on Mike’s lips.

  
“Sush” he says “ that’s a lie, rookie. I know for a fact  when you’re not feeling well you wake me up so that I can take care of you. And there is a lot of cuddling and snuggling involved because that’s what Grammy did when you were a kid and-”

  
“I’m not a kid anymore, Harvey” Mike hisses, his eyes turning aquamarine with anger.

  
“Look at you” Harvey smiles “ all grown up all of a sudden. When did this happen? Last time you woke me at 3am because you had a nightmare I practically had to spend the whole night looking after you- not that I mind-.and this was four days ago”

  
“Things change” Mike says, his hands like fists in his pocket.

  
“ _Things_?” Harvey pauses “What kind of-”

  
Harvey’s cell starts to buzz and Mike jumps on the occasion.

  
“See? It’s Jessica-”

  
“Ok” Harvey sighs, lifting his hands in a calming gesture “ Ok. Fair enough. But we will continue this conversation later. I’m not done with you yet”

  
As they gather their laptops and rain coats to leave, Harvey’s cell’s starts to buzz frantically again.

  
“It’s Donna” Harvey hisses, gritting his teeth “ Elvira Woodall wants to have lunch with me again today. Alone this time.”

  
Elvira Woodall, 26 year old heiress of a media tycoon, was Harvey and Jessica’s latest catch. She already had lunch -and diner- twice with Jessica and Harvey last month. She was pretty, witty and very very rich. Moreover, she seemed interested in Harvey’s persona much more than what client/attorney privilege should allow.

  
Mike clenches his jaw, his knuckles turning deathly white on his messenger bag.

  
“I guess she wants to discuss her latest Basquiat acquisition with you again doesn’t she?” Mike says “you two share this love for art-”

  
“Mike” Harvey sighs “she is just a spoiled kid-”

  
“She is 26, Harvey” Mike huffs “ And she has the hots for you”

  
“Mike-”

  
Mike starts to babble incoherent sentences like “she said- _you have to come to my place to see my new Basquiat_ \- and you said- _I’d love to_ \- and then she said- _It’s on my_ _bedroom wall_ \- and then you said- _I would love to buy a Basquiat and hang it on my bedroom wall too_ \- and then she said- “

  
“Mike, wait-”

  
“And then she said” Mike continues, highly distressed by now “- _Oh Harvey, we have so much in common_ \- and you said- _that’s true_ \- and then-”

  
Strong, gentle hands delicatly settle Mike against the wall in the entry hall.

  
Soft, warm lips interrupt Mike’s endless stream of words.

  
“Shh” Harvey murmurs, his tongue seeking entrance into Mike’s mouth “ I _really_ want to kiss you right now. Will you let me?”

  
Mike lets himself be held, Harvey’s fingertips ghosting the nape of his neck even though he is still deeply upset and hurt.

  
It’s _Harvey_ and Mike finds it difficult to resist those soft brown liquid eyes, no matter how much he wants to.

  
“I get it” Harvey whispers, pulling out of the kiss “ I made you feel like shit when I said these things”

  
“Yeah” Mike admits, his hand sliding on Harvey’s shirt and up his back “ I was afraid-”

  
“I’m gonna show you” Harvey breathes, before leaning again for a last kiss “that there is nothing to be afraid of”.

 

Inspired by this pic posted by Team_Freewill  <http://aprilinparis92.tumblr.com/post/120673785895>

Fionafusuits also gave me this wonderful art as a present and I used it in the fic on tumblr. <http://aprilinparis92.tumblr.com/post/120769019585/fionafusuits-inspired>


End file.
